Survial is the Only Option
by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: This is something I am writing for my best friend's birthday. She is a HUGE Ameripan fan. Mentions FrUK. Rated T for language.
1. A New Begging

Chapter One-A New Start

Alfred could tell something was bothering Kiku. He'd seemed distracted for the whole hour they'd been at lunch.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked. Kiku looked into his lover's face.

"I'm being sent back to Japan unless I marry a U.S. citizen by Thursday."

Alfred was speechless. Then he stood up.

"Kiku. Marry me."

"W-what?"

"I was gonna purpose tonight anyway."

"Alfred...I don't know what to say."

"Don't answer yet. I'm gonna do this right. I'll be back at seven."

He kissed Kiku's head and walked back toward his truck.

That evening, at exactly seven, Alfred came into the hospital still wearing his army uniform. He knelt down and held up a ring made of an old parachute cord. Kiku gasped.

"I know it's not a real ring," Alfred starts, "But-"

Kiku got down next down and took Alfred's hands.

"It's perfect. And my answer is yes."

He kissed Alfred. The lobby erupted in applause. Alfred pulled Kiku into the warm evening air.

"You do know everyone in there probably assumes we're about to go have sex."

Kiku's face flamed. Alfred laughed.

"Let's go see this guy that wants to get rid of you."

Kiku paled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. He just gives me the creeps."

"Well he does work for the government. he's paid to scare you."

When they got to the office, they were greeted by a man named Erik. Kiku tensed up. Alfred hated him instantly. He looked like a weasel; with betty blue eyes and silky blonde hair.

"Well, who's this?"He asked.

"I-it's Alfred-"

"We're getting married."Alfred said bluntly. Annoyance flickered in Erik's eyes, but then he smiled.

"Congrats boys."

Alfred followed Erik's gaze, which was to low for his comfort.

"Hey!"He snapped, drawing Kiku close. "His eyes are up here."

Erik smirked.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"See you Sunday."

Alfred flipped him off and walked out.


	2. Why so Soon?

"I now pronounce you man and husband."

Alfred smiled down at Kiku. His brother Arthur stood up.

"Just kiss him damnit!"He yelled. Arthur's husband Francis shushed him. Alfred laughed and did as he was told. Then something caught his eye. Erik.

"He's here."Alfred growled. Kiku turned.

"Well you did invite him."

"I didn't think he'd acctully show up!"

Kiku sighed. Alfred nipped at his ear. Kiku laughed and slapped him. Then Alfred's boss, General Holdern approached them, a seldom look on his face. Alfred went to attition.

"Jones, Doctor, i'm afraid I have bad news."

Alfred's face fell and Kiku's blood froze.

"We're deploying tomorrow. I'm so sorry. I know you just got married...but you're needed."

He turned to Kiku.

"I'm sorry to take him so soon, but know, i will give my life to make sure he gets back to you safe and as soon as possible."

He turned and walked away. Erik seemed to hear, because he had a huge smirk on his face.

The airport was full of soldjiers, friends and family. Alfred hugged Arthur and turned to Francis.

"Keep an eye on him, k?"

Francis nodded, close to tears. Then he turned to Kiku.

"Don't do anything crazy while i'm gone. When I get back, we can start a family."

Kiku's face flamed. Alfred kissed him. Then the wistle blew.

"The first is always the hardest."He wi=hispered.

"Does it get easier?"

Alfred looked at Arthur.

"No."

He had to bite his lip from crying in formation. Then he saw him. Erik was making his way toward Kiku. It took all his self control not to yell 'STAY AWAY FROM HIM!'

Erik reached them as Alfred disapeared into the plain.

Kiku turned as someone touched his shoulder. He flinched back. Erik. Erik leaned forward.

"Hello."

"M-mr. Night!

Erik leaned closer and grabbed his hand.

"No need to be so formal Kiku."

He was close enough to kiss...Then came a dull clunk and he fell to the ground. Kiku looked up at Francis holding a thick glass bottle.

"Let's go."

Outside Kiku looked up at the sky.

"I can't believe he's gone."

He looked down at his hands. He gasped and turned them over and over.

"My ring." He whispered."It's gone.


	3. Confronting the Problem

Sorry it's been awhile. Marching season is crazy for me

Kiku knocked on Erik's door. He answered wearing a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt and low slung pants. He smiled at Kiku.

"Hello Kiku."

He leaned against the doorframe. Kiku took a deep breath.

"Hello ."

Erik sighed.

"It's just Erik. Please? Don't be so formal."

He turned and Kiku followed him inside. Erik poured a drink then looked at Kiku who shook his head.

"I'm here to talk about what happened at the airport."

Erik looked up.

"Hm?"

Kiku struggled to control himself.

"Don't play innocent. You almost k-kissed me. You can't do that. I'm married. I love Alfred."

Erik laughed harshly.

"Love? Love isn't real. And if you're married" He grabbed Kiku's hand and held it up.

"Where's your ring?"

" _You took it._ "Kiku's voice shook. Erik's face didn't change. But his hand went to his back pocket.

"Why would I want an old peice of rope?"

"I-"

Erik pushed Kiku against the door and kissed him. Kiku tasted tears as he pictured Alfred smiling. He reached into Erik's pocket. He drew his hand out and brought his knee up. Erik crumpled to the ground and Kiku opened his hand. It was his ring. Erik reached for him. Kiku moved through the open door.

" _Don't touch me._ "He growled.


	4. Prisoner

Alfred looked around. The base was as grey and dreary as usual. He had been here for a little over ten months. Toady his platoon was marching to another base twenty miles away.  
"Fall in!" His platoon leader, Lieutenant Mattew Williams called. The men fell into formation.

Half way down the road they were ambushed by enemy troops.  
"Span out! Open fire!" The command was given. Gunfire filled the air, along with shells and the sound of the wounded screaming. Alfred dropped to the ground. He found the Lieutenant. He had shot and bleeding quickly.  
"Jones...help me up."  
He struggled to his feet and lifted his gun just to be shot again. Alfred cried out. Someone put a cloth over his mouth. The last thing he heard was Mattew yelling to fall back. Then he blacked out.

When he came to, he was in dimly lit cell with a girl looking over him. He sat up quickly.  
"Where am I?" He demanded. The girl looked pained.  
"Enemy camp." She whispered. He gasped. He knew that voice. It was Kiku's adopted brother.  
"Yao?"  
The girl nodded.  
"Why are you in a dress?"  
"Because they were going to kill me. I made them think I'm a girl, so they made me work."  
Alfred looked around. A dark clothed figure walked in. Yao hurried away.  
"

Where am I?" Alfred demanded. The figure slapped him.  
"Don't speak unless spoken to." It growled.  
Alfred started to speak again and was struck so hard he saw black spots. He was hit again and again until he blacked out.

When he came to, he was in different clothes. His hands flew to his neck. Tears filled his eyes when he felt the chain that held his dogtags and wedding ring wasn't there.  
"...Kiku..."


	5. The Next Encounter

Kiku opened the letter marked 'URGENT'. Inside was a single paper. It read;

 _Dear Mr. Honda-Jones,_

 _It has been confirmed that your husband, Sergeant Alfred Jones's platoon has been attacked. Jones's body has not been found and he has not returned to base. We believe him to be dead as Lieutenant Mattew Williams saw him attacked._

Kiku dropped the letter and feel to his knees. "No. No! Alfred!" He cried out.

Kiku pulled into Arthur's bar a few days later.  
"Arthur give me something strong."  
Arthur gave him a pained look, but said nothing. He handed his straight wiskey. Kiku took a drink and nearly gagged. After a few glasses, he could hardly see straight.  
"Kiku Honda." A failed voice said. Kiku looked up.  
"Erik."  
Erik smiled to himself.  
"You're drunk."  
"No I'm not."He slurred. Erik smirked. Kiku got up and went toward the bathroom. Erik followed. He pinned the smaller man against the wall. Kiku pushed at him, but had no strength. Erik laughed and kissed him. Kiku struggled to get free as Erik ran his hands over his shaking body. He closed his eyes, crying slightly as he had a flash back from the encounter in Erik's office.  
" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"A British voice yelled. Erik was pulled away from him. Kiku slid down the wall, his head between his knees. Arthur punchedd Erik, knocking him out and knelt next to Kiku.  
"You okay?"  
"No ." Kiku sobbed.  
Arthur smiled sadly.  
"I know. I'm sorry."


End file.
